SERENADE
by Elldenk
Summary: Tentang pertemuan singkat antara gadis manis bernama Park Jimin dan seorang musisi terkenal Jeon Jungkook. [•KookMin! •GS!Chim •Drabble •Fluff •Male!Kook]


Warning! This is KookMin fanfiction! If you don't like, just skip this page! No flame! No bullying! No judge!

Seme!Kook x Uke!Chim

BxB! Yaoi! Bromance! GS!Chim

Drabble! Rating : Aman

Genre : Manis-manis manja

Gasuka? Minggat *peluk+cium

.

Serenade by Ellden-K

.

Enjoy!

.

Berawal dari Park Jimin yang ikut-ikutan berkumpul disebuah cafe clasic bersama kawannya. Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi dan langsing memulai pembicaraan. Sekedar berbasa-basi antar sesama wanita, mereka membicarakan pria, pakaian dan perawatan wajah yang membuat Jimin kebingungan sendiri. Pasalnya gadis itu tidak pernah menghadiri acara bersama para gadis lainnya seperti ini.

Akibat Sehi yang memaksanya untuk pergi bersama, karena anggota mereka kekurangan 1 orang. Mereka mempersiapkan soal ini itu, membuat Jimin yang menyukai hal-hal simple merasa risih.

Mereka memilih pakaian, Sehi mendandani Jimin yang tidak mau diam dan menggiringnya masuk ke salon.

Hasilnya? Beberapa pria malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Gadis itu memang cantik, namun ia selalu menimbunnya dengan sikap pendiam dan jujur saja: Jimin tak pernah berdandan seperti teman-temannya. Ketika didandani seperti ini, orang-orang hampir menganggapnya sebuah boneka pajangan yang sengaja dibawa oleh para gadis itu. Apalagi kini ditambah tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, akibat seorang pria jangkung yang terduduk dimeja bartender tengah menatapnya begitu dalam dengan segelas cappuchino yang ia seruput.

Dia kenapa sih?

Itu yang ada didalam kepala Sehi ketika Jimin tampak merona dalam kediamannya.

"Hey, Ji.. Kau kenapa?" Sehi menyenggol lengan putih Jimin dengan sikutnya. Gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, namun segera menutupinya dengan merapikan poni panjang yang menjuntai dikening.

"Apa? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa.." Ketika secara diam-diam Jimin memudarkan senyumnya, ia melirik tempat pria tadi memandangnya. Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Namun pria itu sudah tidak ada disana, beberapa saat Jimin nampak kebingungan. Tidak hingga lensa kecoklatan itu menangkap sebuah kertas yang bersandar pada cangkir diatas meja bar. Sepertinya bekas pria tadi.

'COME HERE, BEAUTY'

Itu tulisan yang tercetak diatas kertas tersebut. Membuat Jimin semakin mengkerutkan alisnya.

Sekilas ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, sebelum kaki jenjang itu melangkah dan sampai dimeja bartender. Tepat dimana lelaki tadi terduduk.

Jimin mengambil kertas dengan tulisan rapi itu lalu membalikannya.

'STAGE'

Tepat setelah matanya menghabiskan huruf dalam kata tersebut, sebuah petikan gitar membuatnya menoleh kearah panggung.

'You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much'

DEG

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa dadanya seperti ditendang seseorang, begitu mengejutkan dan tidak disangka-sangka.

Para gadis didalam cafe hanya meringis bahagia menyaksikan seorang pria tampan tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung.

Beberapa diantaranya ada yang memekik kegirangan.

Lelaki yang tadi duduk dibangku bar ini sekarang telah terduduk diatas panggung dengan gitar dipangkuannya.

Menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi terkenal asal luar negeri, namun manik hitam pekat itu seperti menghisapnya. Ia menenggelamkan Jimin pada ketertegunan.

Membuat gadis cantik itu tidak ingin bergerak dari sana.

Pakaian dengan gaya casual yang pas untuk postur tubuh tingginya. Sungguh lelaki berkulit pucat yang mempesona.

Ia menatap Jimin dengan tajam seakan menggali onix brown indah tersebut tanpa belas kasihan.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum dari balik mike yang menghalangi, jemarinya yang panjang memetik senar gitar tanpa keraguan apapun. Suaranya dalam, namun ringan.

Jimin semakin bergetar.

Hatinya bergetar, dengan lirik vulgar yang membuatnya merona. Ia berkedip beberapa kali.

'Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?'

Hhhh!

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dan cepat-cepat menghindar dari tatapan berbahaya tersebut.

Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa terjerat oleh seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal?

Beberapa kali Jimin mengipaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi suhu wajah yang terasa terbakar.

Ia berusaha untuk kembali pada teman-temannya, tanpa melepaskan gumpalan kertas ditangan. Mungkin Jimin tidak sadar, akibat dirinya yang terlalu gugup kertas tersebut harus berakhir tragis dia remas.

"Wahh lihat, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya datang. Sudah kubilang kan, hari ini dia ada jadwal disini." Seorang gadis, sebenarnya itu teman Sehi. Bukan berarti teman Jimin juga, ia meringis sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Pasalnya si vokalis tampan yang dia sebut bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tidak pernah datang sesering ini. Karena schedule band yang padat, ya mana mungkin dia bisa datang kemari dengan waktu yang tidak memungkinkan.

Tapi, kini mereka datang. Entah karena keajaiban Tuhan atau apa. Mereka datang! Dan sudah 2 minggu terakhir mereka beberapa kali datang kemari. Hebat.

Jimin yang kembali terduduk hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Oh, jadi pria itu namanya Jeon Jungkook. Pikirnya.

"Dia melihat kemari!" Sehi memekik sambil menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya girang.

Sedangkan Jimin melotot tak berani menoleh.

Apa dia melihatku lagi?

Berdebar lagi pun hatinya.

Dug

Dug

Dug

'Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?'

Kini bukan hanya satu suara yang menyanyikan lagu aneh itu -menurut Jimin- beberapa kawannya ikut menyanyikan bagian reff yang sangat mudah dikenal dan dihafal. Membuat Jimin semakin merasa wajahnya terbakar.

Oh tidak! Jangan merasa berlebihan dulu Park Jimin. Kenapa kau genit sekali! Ia memarahi diri sendiri didalam hati, sungguh hampir tidak mungkin jika lagu itu ditujukan untuknya.

Jimin tidak kenal dia!

Dan begitupun -sepertinya- sebaliknya!

.

Akhirnya lagu selesai, lalu riuh kemudian disertai tepuk tangan para gadis yang kegirangan.

Jimin meniup poninya sendiri.

Beberapa gadis terdengar menarik nafas dengan suara tercekat.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan hanya menyeruput teh nya dalam diam.

Dalam diam pula Jimin tidak menyadari seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

Hingga sebuah kotak cukup lebar namun pipih tersodor diatas meja.

Ia menatap jemari panjang tersebut lalu tatapannya menggelinjang dan merambat semakin keatas.

.

DEG

.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Nona Park."

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

Jimin semakin melotot, dagunya menegak keatas menatap seorang pria yang tinggi menjulang. Ini, dia si vokalis tampan itu.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Buka kotaknya dirumah." Jungkook. Pria itu tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya yang lucu. Apa yang dia maksudkan sebenarnya? Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Teman-temannya yang duduk satu meja hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang melongo tak percaya. Si tampan ini, memberikan hadiah kepada Park Jimin?

Ya memang pantas.

Sangat pantas.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Lalu, Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin yang tertegun.

"AAAA!" Kemudian Jimin harus menutup telinga akibat para kawannya yang menjerit tak percaya.

.

.

THIS IS SERENADE BABY 


End file.
